1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wearable device and method of controlling the same, which output more suitable image information on the basis of a state in which the wearable device is covered.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Wearable devices include various kinds of electronic devices which are wearable on a body or clothes of a user. For example, the wearable devices may include smart watches, wearable computers, google glasses, Bluetooth headsets, smart wears, etc.
As described above, the wearable devices are wearable on a body or clothes of a user. Therefore, the wearable devices are sometimes covered by a user's clothes. To solve such a problem, research is being actively done in which a user interface (UI) is provided depending on a state where a wearable device is covered.